First Thing
by eyecanread
Summary: What did you first love about me?


**A/N: I claim no rights to Katara and Zuko. I didn't write for the show. Which is easy to see, since Zutara didn't happened!

* * *

**

**This was sort-of a response to the "exotic mocha skin" comment I see far too often in fan fiction for this pair.****

* * *

**

**First Thing**

It was a rare quiet moment for the two. Zuko leaned against the headboard and Katara sat in front of him.

Katara straitened out her shirt as she leaned back onto Zuko's broad chest. "What was the first thing you loved about me?"

He thought for a moment. "Your fierce power and determination." He smiled, "There weren't many that could top me in that department, but you surpassed me without even trying."

She snuggled closer to his chest, and gave a soft hum of approval to his answer.

"So what did you first love about me?" he asked, playing with a lock of her hair.

"You." She paused so long he started to wonder if she was going to continue. "The way you looked."

"What?" he asked surprised. That wasn't what he was expecting her to say.

She shrugged, "I grew up on a block of ice. Your people had only come to attack before, and they'd always worn full armor. When I was able to get a good look at you, I have to admit, I was fascinated." she lazily ran a hand up his bare arm.

He tried to suppress the wonderful shudder her touch evoked. "Fascinated how?"

"Your porcelain skin offset by your raven hair was very unlike my people." She turned in his arms and he looked down at her. "The more times I saw you, the more I saw _of_ you." A blush started to color her cheeks. "I noticed your honey and russet eyes." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Liquid gold." she ran a finger across his eyebrow.

His eyes fluttered closed momentarily. He hadn't thought about how she viewed him. Other than his scar, they hadn't discussed it until now. He supposed the reason he hadn't brought up the topic was because he'd been too afraid to ask. He had always thought she was the one who was different, with her dark skin and brilliant blue eyes. He never considered _he_ was the one that looked exotic to _her_.

She swallowed then continued. "Then, later, when you worked-out with us, I was able to get a more complete view." Her blush deepened as her other hand made it's way from his arm to his chest.

He pressed her hand with his own, stopping it above his heart. It's pace had quickened, but he noticed so had her breathing.

"And your voice, so deep and haunting. I had no idea if everyone from your nation spoke the way you did, but I was entranced. Even now, when you say my name I almost lose control."

He moved a strand of her loose hair away from her face. He exhaled though his nose and threaded his fingers into her hair at the base of her skull, cupping her head.

"Not only your voice but your lips." her eyes tore away from his, as her finger traveled from his temple to his mouth.

He let out a small noise verging on a moan. He kissed her finger slowly as it stopped over his lips. With his hand so close to her neck he could feel her pulse shoot up, then settle to a faster than normal pace.

She moved her finger to run along his jaw briefly, before her hand joined the other on his chest. Her eyes lingered a little on his lips before coming up to meet his eyes again. "Does that answer your question?"

It took him a moment before he could form words again. "Definitely. But I'm curious, how you view me now that you know me better, and have seen more of my people up close."

A smile played at her lips. "You are the sexiest thing in the world to me. Not only the way you look, though every day you seem to become more gorgeous, but also because I know the soul behind the gilded eyes, and the heart that beats within this chiseled chest." she spread out her fingers to take in the smooth feel of his skin.

"Katara." he said low, for her ears alone.

Her eyes closed as the dulcimer tones rolled off his tongue. She sighed in the heaven of her senses.

He leaned down and kissed her where her neck joined her clavicle. She shivered in delight. He breathed her name into her skin again before working his way up.

"Umm..." she breathed a small whimper and he smiled. "Much as I hate to break this off, but don't you have a meeting in a few minutes, Fire Lord Zuko?"

He looked at her flushed face and half lidded eyes. "First things first." he whispered before capturing her lips with his.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: Somebody open a window! It's hot in here! Woo.**


End file.
